Aller de l'avant
by Rovarandom
Summary: Natalya s'éclispe lors d'une réunion mondiale pour aller danser un peu... Oublier sa solitude. Cependant, elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée-là. [Pré KorBela]


**Blabla de début d'OS :** Ahem... Ca fait un an et demi que j'ai plus rien posté sur ce fandom... Je suis même pas sûre qu'on se souvienne de mes fics ici :p Et vu la rareté de ce pairing je suis même pas sûre que qui que ce soit va s'y intéresser ! Mais ma foi, tentons.

Je suis désolée pour tous les commentaires/MP auxquels je n'ai jamais répondu... Il faudrait vraiment que je redevienne plus active ici... Un jour peut-être ? Qui sait.

Alors, je préfère prévenir d'avance, par contre : je connais assez peu le personnage de Corée dans le canon, je l'ai un peu tourné à ma sauce alors je suis pas vraiment sûre que ça plaira à ceux qui le connaissent xD (et puis pour moi, vu que les Corées ne sont séparées que depuis le XXe siècle, il n'y a qu'un seul représentant, donc voilà pour les infos supplémentaires).

 **Pairing** : Corée/Biélorussie

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia et l'univers lui-même appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Aller de l'avant**

Natalya ne prenait guère de plaisir à assister aux réunions mondiales ou européennes. Il y avait trop peu de gens dont elle se sentait proche, et ces derniers n'avaient pas toujours de temps à passer avec elle. Ce qu'elle comprenait. Ils étaient si nombreux… la plupart des pays avaient noué des liens avec un peu tout le monde.

Pas elle. Les gens continuaient de l'éviter. Et elle ignorait comment les approcher. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle trouvait une forme de paix dans le calme de la solitude qu'elle ne pouvait retrouver ailleurs.

La Biélorusse se réjouissait, en outre, de la présence d'une salle de danse dans l'hôtel prestigieux qu'ils occupaient. Si elle aimait le calme, elle n'en appréciait que plus le son des puissantes symphonies sur lesquelles elle aimait à danser. Elle fit donc un léger signe à son frère, déjà prêt à rejoindre son Américain, et à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire doux, puis lui proposa qu'elles se retrouvent plus tard pour manger ensemble. Natalya acquiesça doucement avant de s'éclipser. La salle de danse n'était pas très loin de là.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'atteignit finalement, elle fut surprise d'entendre de la musique sortir de la porte entrouverte. Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement la langue chantée, mais c'était de la musique électronique mélangée à de vrais instruments. Elle passa la tête par la porte, doucement.

C'était Corée. Elle ne le connaissait que de vue : les pays asiatiques formaient un groupe qui, à l'instar des cinq nordiques, semblait soudé et un peu inaccessible. Il dansait comme elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un danser. Ses mouvements puissants et précis n'en demeuraient pas moins emprunts d'une forme de grâce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec la musique, pliant son corps à la moindre variation du son. Natalya sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine de la même façon que lorsqu'elle dansait elle-même. Il vivait la musique, et en le regardant, elle avait l'impression de la vivre à travers lui.

Cependant, son cœur manqua un battement lorsque, dans un mouvement un peu brusque et rapide, le t-shirt noir du Coréen se souleva. La longue cicatrice qui entourait sa taille était refermée, mais toujours rose. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se demander d'où elle venait. Elle savait. Tout le monde savait. Seulement, personne n'osait jamais en parler.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il resta immobile durant quelques secondes dans sa dernière position, la respiration erratique. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, puis se tourna vers son portable, qui diffusait sa musique grâce à une enceinte Bluetooth. Son regard ambré croisa celui de la slave, et il se figea durant quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici. Puis, il lui sourit poliment.

« Bonjour ! Tu voulais la salle ? Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait si vite ici ! »

Il inclina son buste face à elle en guise d'excuse, mais elle leva une main.

« Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas le monopole des salles de danse. Seulement, j'ignorais que… je n'étais pas la seule à y aller. »

Yong Soo lui sourit de nouveau, gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas un souci ! J'y vais plus tard, généralement. La nuit. J'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est jamais croisés ! »

Natalya fronça légèrement les sourcils. La nuit ? Il venait danser la nuit ? Elle dansait rarement tard. Le sport empêchait de dormir. Malgré son travail, il prenait sur ses nuits pour danser ?

« Je vois… »

Elle entra complètement dans la salle. Le t-shirt noir de Yong Soo lui collait à la peau, dessinant ses muscles. Ceux qui pensaient que la danse était un sport de femme, facile, se trompaient. Les danseuses et les danseurs possédaient des capacités physiques que les autres ne pouvaient imaginer.

« Tu danses très bien, en tout cas. » commenta-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les danses de chez toi étaient si intenses et compliquées. »

« Ah ! C'est ce que les gens croient souvent ! » rit-il. « Les danseurs de chez moi s'entraînent si dur, on ne peut pas imaginer à quel point. Mais peu importe la difficulté, non ? Tes danses de ballet sont impressionnantes aussi… Les pointes doivent te faire mal aux pieds… »

Il s'était assis en tailleur, buvant de l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Natalya sourit. Elle appréciait toujours que l'on reconnaisse la danse classique à sa juste valeur.

« Ce n'est rien. Il faut pratiquer pour être maître de son art. Il faut suer sang et eau pour atteindre la perfection. »

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Corée, que Natalya sut reconnaître. Il était difficile de placer des mots dessus, mais malgré le fait que leurs danses n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils se comprenaient là-dessus.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit à son tour, et leva les yeux pour contempler le plafond, puis les reposa sur Yong Soo. Il était silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas l'un de ces silences qui mettaient mal à l'aise. Non. L'atmosphère de la salle de danse était calme et agréable.

Natalya était surprise, toutefois. Elle l'avait imaginé autrement. Il était bien plus calme, détendu et souriant que ce qu'il aurait pu être. Elle songea brièvement à son frère, puis ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image qui lui était venue.

« Ce que j'apprécie dans la danse… »

Il avait rompu le silence au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle l'invita du regard à poursuivre, même si les yeux du coréen étaient perdus dans le vide.

« Ce que j'apprécie dans la danse, c'est qu'on bouge si vite. J'ai parfois l'impression de voler. Pas toi ? »

Natalya demeura silencieuse quelques instants.

« Si. Surtout avec le ballet. »

Il lui sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'on dirait que les danseurs de ballet deviennent aussi légers que des plumes. »

Un nouveau silence, puis :

« Moi ce n'est pas que j'ai l'impression d'être léger. C'est la rapidité. Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre. Et dans cet instant précis, au moment où je ne ressens plus rien d'autre… J'ai l'impression d'être libre à nouveau. »

Natalya ignorait pourquoi il lui révélait tout cela. Peut-être parce qu'ils dansaient tous les deux. Peut-être parce qu'elle était là, avec lui, en cet instant précis. Ou peut-être que c'était pour tout autre chose. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher des siens. Et qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il lui disait avec une force qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

« Je crois que je danse un peu pour me battre contre moi-même. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il se mit à rire d'un air embarrassé, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sa mèche étrange lui chatouilla le front.

« Tu dois me trouver bizarre… je suis désolé de te dire tout ça alors que tu venais juste pour danser. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête un peu plus vivement que prévu.

« Ne t'excuse pas… » souffla-t-elle.

Elle fixa ses genoux, ramenés contre elle, avec intensité. Avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Moi aussi. »

Il pencha la tête sans comprendre.

« Moi aussi, je danse pour me battre contre moi-même. »

Yong Soo écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes. Il la dévisagea sans un mot, mais dans son regard, elle vit qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne, et la pressa doucement. Un sourire aux lèvres.

« Si c'est le cas, tu es une guerrière formidable. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Son rire était clair comme un carillon porté par le vent, et Yong Soo sentit une sensation aussi chaude que douce se développer dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de sourire davantage.

« Je sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve qu'il fait vachement chaud ici. » commenta-t-il.

Surprise de ce changement brusque de sujet elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Coréen.

« J'ai repéré un café en bas de la rue. Ça te tenterait d'y aller ? Je serais ravi d'y poursuivre notre conversation. »

Natalya fut prise au dépourvu. Depuis combien d'années, non, de décennies, n'avait-elle plus été conviée à boire un café par quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ?

À bien y réfléchir… depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu discuter ainsi avec une personne ne faisant pas partie de son cercle proche ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. » répondit-elle finalement.

Il était peut-être temps pour elle, à l'image de son frère aîné, d'aller de l'avant, après tout. Lorsqu'il lui tendit galamment sa main, elle la prit sans hésiter. La peau de la Biélorusse était froide, mais le contact du Coréen ne tarda pas à la réchauffer.

Il était peut-être temps… pour eux deux, d'aller de l'avant, après tout.


End file.
